


nobody does it like you do

by spacejame



Series: james does kinktober [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Hank, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, it's just really soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejame/pseuds/spacejame
Summary: “Now, that’s not how you ask nicely.” Connor can sense the way Hank’s heart rate has elevated; he’s clearly nervous, but he continues anyway. “Tell Daddy what you want.”---day six: daddy kink, cock worship, biting





	nobody does it like you do

**Author's Note:**

> this is real self indulgent. i just think daddy kink is neat.
> 
> i hope you enjoy! feedback is always appreciated!! <3
> 
> (title is from "daddy issues" by the neighbourhood)

“Hank?”

Connor will never get tired of the way Hank’s eyes light up when Connor says his name. He turns his head, attention diverted from the television, and when he meets Connor’s gaze, his blue eyes get soft and bright, and a fond smile tugs at his lips. “Yeah, Con?” he asks, his arm tightening around Connor’s shoulders, tucking him closer to his side.

“Would you ever let me call you Daddy?”

Hank promptly chokes. The soft look on his face creases into one of incredulous, mortified shock. “What the fuck?”

Brow furrowed, Connor cocks his head. “What is it, Hank?” he asks innocently, his expression not giving away how amused he is at the way Hank’s face is steadily growing redder. “‘Daddy’ is a commonly used sexual title, especially in dynamics where the dominant partner is taking care of their sub—”

“Jesus Christ, Connor, stop,” Hank interrupts, covering his flushed face with a hand. “I don’t need a fuckin’ explanation. Pretty sure I know what a daddy kink is.”

Connor’s eyes get even wider, and he does his best to fight back a smile, keeping the innocent look in place. “You’re _pretty_ sure? That sounds to me like you aren’t one hundred percent certain. Perhaps you’d like further explanation, or even an example?”

A scowl settles into place on Hank’s lips, and he side-eyes Connor. “You’re fucking with me, aren’t you.”

Finally, Connor allows the smile to shine through. “Maybe a little.” He shifts onto his knees, turning to swing his leg over Hank’s lap, bracketing his thighs with his own. The noise from the TV is a quiet drone in the background, and Connor easily tunes it out, focusing instead on the way Hank’s pupils expand when he tilts his chin up to look at Connor. “But I was serious about my request.”

It’s something Connor has been thinking about for a while, honestly. Ever since he started doing a bit more “research”—Hank snickers every time he calls it that, but Connor is a bit too embarrassed to openly admit he’s been watching porn, even to his boyfriend—he’s been discovering new things that he thinks he’d be interested to try. One evening, he’d been watching a video, a short but sweet clip of a slim young man being fucked by his more muscular partner. The young man had wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist and begged softly for Daddy to fuck him harder; the word and its implications left Connor reeling.

He wanted that.

Hank’s hands settle on Connor’s waist, fitting into the curves above his hips. Connor watches the way his throat work as he swallows and wishes he were feeling it beneath his lips. Slow and purposeful, Hank’s thumbs rub circles into Connor’s sides through the thin cotton of the oversized, faded T-shirt he’d “borrowed” from Hank’s drawer. “You were, huh?” he says, his voice low. “I’m not real sure about my answer. Maybe you should give me that example, baby.”

Eyelids lowering, Connor leans down and murmurs in the most seductive voice he can manage, “Daddy, I want you to penetrate my anal cavity with your penis.”

With a groan, Hank rolls his eyes, shoving Connor off his lap. Connor slides to the floor ungracefully, pouting as Hank grumbles, “That was the least sexy thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life, Connor.”

The android bats his eyes with a saccharine smile, going up onto his knees and starting to rise. “I was just—”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Hank’s fingers dig into his shoulder, shoving him back down to his knees roughly. His other hand cups Connor’s jaw roughly, tilting his face up as Hank leans down. “Now, that’s not how you ask nicely.” Connor can sense the way Hank’s heart rate has elevated; he’s clearly nervous, but he continues anyway. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

 _Oh._ Connor hadn’t expected his own reaction to the word, but hearing it in Hank’s roughened murmur has his own pulse quickening. He shifts closer, settling in the open space between Hank’s legs, hands alighting on his thighs. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” he says, quiet and breathy.

Hank makes a low noise of appreciation. “Good boy,” he says, still in that gravelly rasp that tugs at Connor’s gut. He captures Connor’s lips in a quick kiss, soft with just the faintest hint of heat and wet, the ghost of his tongue teasing over Connor’s lower lip. It’s all Connor can do to not chase Hank’s lips when he pulls away. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Flustered, Connor shakes his head, his gaze darting away. It had been almost ridiculously easy to submit, to give into Hank’s command. To obey his Daddy.

“Don’t get shy on me now, baby boy. You’re the one who brought this up,” Hank says, a teasing edge to his voice. He’s got the upper hand and he knows it. “Are you embarrassed?”

Connor swallows. “A little,” he confesses.

The hand on his cheek guides his chin up again, until he has little choice but to lift it and look up. “Thank you for being honest,” Hank says, gentler than before. “You can trust me. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, okay?” The fine lines beside his eyes become more prominent when he smiles, crinkling with the curve of his lips, and Connor can’t resist rising up and kissing his cheek.

“I want this,” Connor says. “I promise.”

“All right.” Hank kisses Connor again, longer and sweeter than before, both hands framing his face now. Connor’s lips are tingling by the time they part, staticky pleasure buzzing through his internal processors. Rubbing Connor’s thumb with his cheekbone, Hank breathes against his lips, “Why don’t you show Daddy how much you love his cock, huh?”

A bright tingle of arousal lights up Connor’s spine, and he nods, settling back down on his heels. Hank reaches for the zipper of his jeans, undoing his fly with slightly shaky fingers and shoving his pants and boxers down just enough to let his mostly-hard cock spring free.

Wonderingly, Connor lifts his hand and wraps his fingers around Hank’s dick, stroking it lightly and listening to Hank’s answering hiss. “You really like this, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Hank says, an embarrassed edge to his voice. “Find something better to do with your mouth than snark at me.”

“Yes, sir,” Connor says with a little grin. Before Hank has a chance to respond, he leans down and wraps his lips around the head of Hank’s cock. Anything Hank might have said dies on his lips, choked off in the back of his throat as Connor swirls his tongue over the slit, gathering precome.

Sucking Hank’s cock is one of Connor’s favorite things. He loves taking his time, letting the thick head drag over his tongue and the roof of his mouth, activating the finely-tuned sensors in his mouth. He loves the way that Hank watches him hungrily, the way his eyelids flutter when Connor presses the flat of his tongue to the sensitive spot under his head, the way he groans, “ _Christ,_ Connor,” when Connor swallows him down.

He especially loves when Hank’s hips jerk up as though he can’t help himself, fucking into Connor's mouth. Strong hands grip Connor’s jaw, his hair, and hold him down, keeping Hank’s cock buried deep in his throat. Connor forces his eyes open to look up at Hank, feeling them start to water involuntarily.

“You look so good with Daddy’s dick in your mouth,” Hank rumbles, petting Connor’s hair. “Such a good boy for me. Good boy. Good kitten.”

Need zips down Connor’s spine, and his hands twitch where they’re resting on Hank’s thighs, flexing involuntarily. He whines, the sound vibrating around Hank’s cock, and Hank gives an answering moan, hips bucking again. A moment later, he tugs Connor’s hair, pulling him off of his cock and allowing him to gasp for an unneeded breath.

Hank runs his fingers through Connor’s hair, an awed look on his face. “Good boy,” he says again, breathless. “Need you to stop so I won’t come too fast.”

A flash of pride makes Connor’s LED pulse blue, and he nuzzles Hank’s thigh, long lashes fluttering. “I’m flattered,” he says softly. “I know you love it when I use my mouth on you, Daddy.”

“Jesus,” Hank mumbles. He guides Connor upward, tugging the android back onto his lap. Connor expects him to go in for a kiss, but instead he presses his mouth to Connor’s neck, dragging soft kisses along the skin there.

Connor’s head rolls back, and he curls his fingers into the fabric of Hank’s sweatshirt, sighing in pleasure. His legs tighten on either side of Hank’s, and he grinds his hips down experimentally, causing Hank’s bare cock to rub against the fabric of Connor’s jeans. In retaliation, Hank bites down at the juncture between Connor’s neck and shoulder.

A hoarse moan falls from Connor’s lips, and he arches his back. The bruise won’t stay for long, but Connor wishes it would—wishes he could keep the mark, the sign of what Hank does to him. “Ha—ank,” he mewls, scrabbling at his shoulders.

Hank stills, nipping at Connor’s skin warningly. “What was that, baby?”

Warmth pools in Connor’s belly. “Daddy,” he corrects himself shakily, face tinged blue with embarrassment.

“Good boy.” Hank presses another biting kiss to the column of Connor’s throat, and Connor keens, sharp pleasure-pain making his hips jerk. Strong arms wrap around Connor’s waist, lifting him up off the couch. Startled, Connor wraps his legs around Hank’s waist, helping support himself.

“Where are we going?”

“Bedroom,” Hank grunts, carrying him down the hall. “I’m too old to fuck you on the couch.”

Connor laughs, hiding his flushed face in Hank’s neck. “Seems fair.”

When they reach the bedroom, Hank lowers Connor to the bed, then cups his face with a soft, sappy smile. “God, what would I do without you?”

“You’d be jerking off in your shower alone,” Connor teases.

With a sigh, Hank shoves Connor onto his back, climbing on top of him and ignoring the android’s laugh. “Shut the hell up.”

Beaming, Connor pecks Hank’s lips. “Whatever you say, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [space-jame](http://space-jame.tumblr.com) or on twitter @cyberlifetwink !! i’d love to scream about dbh with you guys


End file.
